Diary of a Khorne Berzerker
by 1292 Negative Calculate
Summary: An attempt at a diary of a REAL Chaos Marine.  First attempt, be gentle.  :
1. Days 1 thru 5: Bloody Soda!

**Diary of a Khorne Berzerker****  
>By: Danny Pic<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

Ok, so I recently got a review for my _Diary of a Chaos Marine_ story; the guy pointed out that my story wasn't really a CHAOS marine's diary, since he's not a follower of Chaos. So it got me thinking, what would a real chaos Marine write a Diary about? Furthermore, what type of Chaos Marine would, of all things, decide to write a DIARY?  
>…and immediately, this is what came to mind. lol<p>

EDIT: Alright, I've done a bit more research into the Khorne Berserkers, the Gods of Chaos, and several other things. I'm now fairly sure I can get into the mood of this story now. I've updated the first chapter, so hopefully this puts things in a better setting and is better to read than the previous attempt.

Again, I must stress, **I OWN NUTHIN! **(Well, aside from the characters I create, and the places that I make up.) **  
>Now…<strong>enjoy the madness! 8D

* * *

><p>Diary of a Khorne Berzerker from a small, wandering Warband<br>Descended from World Eaters genestock.

**Warband Information:  
><strong>Origins: a splinter group seperated from the main legion.  
><span>Battle Cry<span>: none  
><span>Occupied Worlds<span>: none; Warband is nomadic, and travels wherever it can; currently, warband resides in Warp  
><span>Other Notes:<span> known to engage in acts of piracy; few to no transports; lost only ship in planetary assault.

**Day 1 - year 443 of M41**

Nyurgh…I'm so sick and tired of this. I mean, all I ever hear from my comrades is "Blood for the Blood God!", "Skulls for the Skull Throne!", or stuff like that. I miss having someone intelligent to talk to! Does anybody here know who Shakespeare is? No! _I'm_ the only one who does, damnit!

Ugh…well, guess that's out for now. Nothing's really happened yet; Jorge got his head stuck in the dryer again. Pfft…that never gets old. *chuckles* Ah…I love seeing the misery of those around me. Brings a smile to my face every time.

…guess I'll write more when I think of something.

.

**Day 2**

Not much has happened so far. Everyone's either polishing weapons, fighting each other, or eating/drinking.  
>…urgh, no, I'm lying. They <em>never<em> clean their weapons, the idiots! Sure, bloody stuff is good to scare folks with, but what if something breaks? Nobody here knows how to fix crap!

On a side note, I placed an order for a heavy bolter today. Sure, I won't be getting blood all over me, but try saying that when I'm making the ground and everything else explode into shrapnel and dust with a freaking huge gun! THEN who'll be laughing? _ME_! CUZ I'LL HAVE _KILLED_ THINGS! HA HA HAAA!

…wow…where'd that come from?

Anyway, so my heavy bolter should be arriving within the week. Good think I saved up all that cash I got from the bodies we leave after every raid. Heh heh…

And of course, _I'll_ be taking care of my weapon!

…aw, who am I kidding? I'm just as lazy as they are…but I WILL be checking the ammo supply!

.

**Day 3**

Damn. My nose has been feeling stuffy, and I've been getting a serious headache.

…pretty sure the headache is from lack of caffeine, but the stuffy nose, no. I hope I'm not getting sick; that means I won't enjoy the slaughter as much as I usually would.

…then again, I'm sure they planned on it, so that I'd get pissed off.

…Khorne, my head hurts…that's the downside for anyone who drinks nothing but soda every day – when it runs out, you're left with a splitting headache that keeps you up late at night, and forces you to go buy more…

…stupid soda company, making such an addictive drink that makes you suffer, so you'll buy more…

…hmm…now that I think about it, that actually sounds like a good idea. I might try that!

I'll have to think of a catchy name, though…hm…

.

**Day 4**

Still nothing eventful happening. Used up all my spare cash on that heavy bolter, so I've got no cash left to get me more soda. Thus, I am still left with a splitting headache.

This headache's making me much more irritable than usual. Someone passed me in the hall and said something so innocent and casual to me, and I completely…just made his life…  
>…DAMNIT! My headache's keeping me from thinking of words!<p>

Alright, that's it! I'm getting some guys together, taking a ship, and we're going to raid someplace for some soda! I'm gonna get my carbonated beverage, even if I have to SLASH EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE IN MY PATH!

I guess I won't be able to write for long times, since we'll be fighting. I don't care, though; I've gotta vent on something, and frankly, paper doesn't spill blood or frantic, desperate screams when you rip it into pieces.

Ok, got this travel brochure out. Let's see what places are open…  
>…hmm…this little planet called "Abont" looks nice. Minimal security, lots of cities and towns...oh! Has the Warp's only natural year-round skating rink! That sounds interesting!<p>

Allright, looks like cold, frozen Abont will get a visit…from Santa Khorne!

Heh….heh….heh heh…yeeeeaaahhh…

.."Khorn-a Kola"? ...naaaah...

.

**Day 5**

Crap baskets. I was about to pack up for the trip when I remembered that we lost our only ship while travelling here. Damn...and I really wanted to see Abont...

...covered in _blood_, that is. _Heh heh_...

Man...this headache is KILLING me! I need some caffeine, now! Dang, I wish we'd had a transport or something, so we could move somewhere to get stuff!  
>Word of advice: NEVER sacrifice your transport, no matter how small it is. You'll end up being unable to go anywhere when you're done with where you are.<p>

Hang on, the champ's saying something.

...there's a small division of Chaos Marines heading to this place? In a ship?  
>That's excellent! When they land, we can kill them, take their ship, and make our way to wherever we want!<p>

...well, as long as they aren't friendly, we'll be good.

...oh, who am I kidding? We'll kill 'em all anyway! Ha ha!

Alright, from what the champ said, they're from a warband called the "Company of Doom".  
>Huh...how generic a name for a Chaos warband...<br>Anyway, once they land, we'll see what exactly they like to use in a fight. The suckers...they won't stand a chance, either way...

...Aha! "AB-plus soda!"  
>...no, too complex a name. Think something simple...<p>

.

End of part 1

* * *

><p>AN: So how'd I do? What'd you all think?  
>Sorry it's so short and...awkward. I'm just trying to get a basic concept going; think of this as the prologue while I get into the feel of the story. '^^<p>

Yeah, figured I'd make him a cynical, grumpy whiner…with a subtle bloodlust. Lol  
>Ah…fun! ^^<p>

Alright, so you know, I have no idea if I'll push this farther than a few more chapters, since I've already got another Diary story going. But if this gets good reviews and likes, I might keep it going. So lemme know what you all think. ^^


	2. Days 6 thru 10: Shipping off Again!

**Diary of a Khorne Berzerker  
>By: Danny Pic<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello there! It's finally an update! 8D<p>

Well, here's an update, like I promised! :3 Sorry its been so long, there's been so much going on lately: family troubles, college re-starting, my grandma dying last Sunday...yeah, alot of stuff. :(  
>But as I said, I would update, and here is one!<p>

Wow, I did not expect this story to be as popular as it is. I mean, I posted this up in January, and over 300 people have read it?! Holy crap, man! ^/^  
>So yeah, I also got into several other things while I was gone...and now this story's gonna get a whole lot more crazy. :3<p>

Again, I must stress, **I OWN NUTHIN! **(Well, aside from the characters I create, and the places that I make up.) **  
>Now…<strong>enjoy the madness! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6, year 443 of M41<strong>

No entry

.

**Day 7**

No entry

.

**Day 8  
><strong>  
>Alright, now we're gettin' somewhere! Enemy chapter slaughtered and bloodied up, ship's nearly ready for departure, and my heavy bolter's here, and ready for use!<br>And no, I didn't write an entry yesterday, cuz I was #&$KING FIGHTING, YA MORONS! If you have time to write during a damn firefight, then you aren't fighting enough! Naturally, I would wait for the fighting to end before I recorded any entries.

Anyways, as I was saying, my heavy bolter came shortly after the battle ended, and I couldn't be more ecstatic over it! Finally, I can make my enemy's suffer how I've always dreamed of doing!

...maybe I can stick a bayonet on the front, so I can still stab things with it.

I mean, I know we already have plenty of armaments on hand - grenades, maces and power weapons, even basic cutlasses! But in the heat of battle, when you're lugging around something the size of a coffee table, it's hard to spare a hand to grab another weapon to use.

Plus, it's a matter of simplicity - its too much work wielding a rocket launcher and a chainsword at the same time! One must think practically when it comes to combat technique.

I'll still carry around grenades and bolt pistols, of course, cuz there's always the chance I could lose my heavy weapon in combat. But I'm not gonna go overboard and carry the whole armory with me, y'know?

I'm getting sidetracked. Point is, my heavy bolter came in, and now were preparing the ship to leave. My head's still killing me, though...damn boys better hurry up, before I lose it completely...

.

**Day 9 - Departure**

Finally! The ship's ready, the enemy's equipment's been looted, the guys're ready, and we're finally heading for...for...

*looks back at previous journal entry* ... Abont! We're heading for Abont!

Damn, this stupid headache's getting to me. Now I'm starting to forget crap. I NEED SODA, DAMNIT!  
>Not that diet soda $#!+, either. I need real soda - the good stuff, y'know? I hate these damn diet and no-caffeine sodas popping up. They taste like crap! I don't care if they are healthier for ya! If it tastes like $#!+, I'm not drinking it!<p>

Pheeewww...back on track, back on track...Abont.

We have a ship now, albeit it's a small one. Definitely no battlecruiser, if ya know what I mean, but it'll work enough to take us and some armor where we need to go. Champ's acquainting our go-to ship pilot, Keegin, with our new vessel, while we're loading last-minute stuff onto the ship, like food and stuff.

Abont's not more than a warp jump away, so the trip shouldn't be long. Either case, well get a kick hanging out there.

.

**Day 10 - Arrival**

We landed on Abont about six hours ago, fortunately without crashing our vessel this time. No resistance on our arrival; we figure we got lucky, and nobody saw us coming. That'll probably change, once we start looting and pillaging the places.

We landed a few kilometers away from a resort town; we've set up a mobile base between our three Land Raiders, and are slowly moving towards the town.

...boring $#!+, the waiting on road trips. So, due to the lack of small animals to shoot at and blood to spillI, guess I'll write more to entertain myself. Hmm...

...well, I guess I'll start with talking about the group I'm with, and go from there. Obviously, I'm a Berzerker of Khorne, the Blood God, and I'm currently serving with a nomadic warband of 'Zerkers. Our band of misfits is lead by Skull Champion Xionus, or "Champ" as we call 'im. He's slaughtered more than any of us, and he's also quite a pirate, if I do say so. He kinda keeps us from breaking down into a bunch of angry losers with guns and swords, but he's not above killing anyone who causes trouble, either.

I guess our group kinda functions a bit like a band of Orks - one boss guy keeps all the idiots in line, and won't hesitate to stomp anyone he don't like. Which is weird, since, y'know...Orks...

In fact, Orks are a lot like us 'Zerkers, now that I think about it. We're both good at close-quarters combat, we both live for the fight, and we also work in warbands. Which kinda begs the question, why aren't the Orks fighting for the Blood God? Granted, the Orks have a reputation for being..."difficult" to work with, but I'm sure that Khorne, Tzeentch, or one of the Chaos Gods could've pretended to be an Ork god, and tricked 'em into workin' for Chaos, right?

Then again, I suppose it'd only lead to trouble. I mean, given that it is Orks we're talking about, they'd probably get bored or suspicious of Chaos, and either leave or turn on 'em at some point.

Oh, that's a thought! Maybe the Orks were created by Khorne! Maybe Khorne, at some point, tried to create a race which existed for nothing else but to kill and fight, and originally made the Orks to do his bidding! And then...maybe the Orks got bored, and started wanting to fight more and more, until they eventually split off and became how they are today!

...probably unlikely, but wouldn't it explain alot? If it were that case, I dunno whether the Blood God'd be proud at what the Orks have become, or pissed at the Orks not being under him. Heh heh!

Oh, looks like we're getting close to the town; guess its time to close this off. I'll have to remember this idea, and ask a daemon about it, if I get a chance.

.

End Chapter 2

* * *

><p>So, what dija think? And yeah, this is interesting, cuz this the first chapter I ever wrote on my iPad! Yeah, now that I can email stuff from my iPad, I can write and edit anywhere!<p>

...sucks, that the only places/times I can write freely are when I'm at college and when I'm at my on-campus job. : (  
>Well, here's to more writing ability! Ta-ta, I'll see ya next chap.!<p> 


	3. Days 11 thru 19:  Killstreaks

**Diary of a Khorne Berzerker  
>By: Danny Pic<strong>

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

Ok, shorter chapter this time, but I wanted to get this out for the story's sake. I'm slowly creating an interesting plot for this story, using some initial ideas I've had, some ideas I was saving from the original Chaos Diary, and a few new twists. All I can say is...

"...it's gonna be bloody. Head up, Billy-buddy, there's no time for mercy..." :3

Again, I must stress, **I OWN NUTHIN! **(Well, aside from the characters I create, and the places that I make up.) **  
>Now…<strong>enjoy the madness! 8D

* * *

><p><strong>Day 11, year 443 of M41<br>**  
>Our first strike was a success! Minimal casualties on our end, maximum on theirs!<p>

_Body Count: 48 + 13 multikills  
>_Shots Fired: 26<br>_Shot Accuracy: 87%  
>_Weapon(s) Used: Hvy Blt (-5)<br>_Skulls Collected: 37

_High Score: 8,132 pts

Items Obtained:  
>_Good Soda x37<br>_Book x3  
>_Map x1<br>_My Little Pony Toy x1  
>_Pirated MLP episodes x1<br>_Credits x17

Not a bad first round with the Heavy Bolter, I'd say! Could've been more accurate, though.

So assuming you're reading this without worrying about me crushing your skull in for messing with my personal belongings, I'm sure you're curious as to what this all means. Well, having been in this "business" of slaughterin' and pillagin' in the Blood God's name for so long now, I figured I'd get bored eventually with the bloodlust. So I decided to make a game out of it! That way, I can not only entertain myself when fighting, I can also hone my fighting prowess! I even set up my own scoring system and everything!

So for this battle, my accuracy was off, since I also used a few shots to clear away wreakage and rubble. And I missed a few times, naturally, but the heavy bolter provides splash damage, which gives more multikills, and provides a buffer for my scoring. That's usually how the schools of combat divide up, both close-quarters and ranged - its accuracy vs body count.

For loot, I found 37 2-liter bottles of sodas! The good stuff, I mean - Dr Pepper, Root Beer, Mountain Dew...y'know, the good stuff! Also saved a few books to check out on our way to the next target. Found _Fahrenheit 451_, ironically enough, and a Hitchhiker's Guide to the Warp. Hm...didn't expect to see that.

And even better, I found a data unit full of pirated episodes of My Little Pony!

...what? Is something wrong?! Can a bloodthirsty, psychopathic Berzerker of Khorne enjoy watching a cartoon show for little girls about magical ponies and friendship?! Does it _BOTHER _you?!

...whatever, I don't care what those haters think. Pinkie Pie is best pony, f $% them.

Also found a map, too. Now we can figure out exactly where we are, and decide where we'll hit next. In the meantime, Imma see what season these episodes are from, and see if I can't find more.

.

**Day 12**

Aaaahhh... it feels soooooohohoho refreshing to wake up without a splitting headache! I'm glad we managed to grab some soda, otherwise Id've gone nuts! I feel so fresh and recharged, like I could rip off a Trigon Prime's head with my bare hands! Yay!

Unfortunately, the MLP episodes I found aren't in the format my helm's programming uses, so I can't watch them until I find a computer terminal that can change the file format of the videos to .mpf's. D 3% formatting, keeping me from ponies...

On the other side, the group is going throug the last of the loot around while plotting our next course of action. We've been exploring the map, and we've identified three possible locations to hit next. Our options are:

a) hit a nearby city with a larger population, and potential military defences

b) hit another small town, like the one we just hit recently

c) hit the nearby starport, with many vehicles/ships..and tourists.

We're all debating where we should hit next. Personally, I think the port would be a much better target, in the long run. Small towns, while they're easier targets to hit, don't provide much of a threat, so are best left for last pickings. The nearby city would provide a welcome challenge, with its militia, as well as a greater sacrifice to the Blood God. However, the greater threat, in my opinion, comes from the spaceport. Not only is it a possible escape option for any insignificant worms which may try to run from our wrath, it also is a landing site for any potential reinforcements to the militia. Their comm. towers could easily send out a distress call, summoning anything from emperor-loving welps to fellow Chaos warriors up for looting what we looted! In the Warp, who knows what'll come for us?

In my opinion, better to cover our arses by hitting a landing site than leave it be now, and regret it later.

Of course, what I think doesn't matter, as I'm not the one in charge. In the end, it's the Champ's decision where we'll go and what we'll strike. Imma hit the hay now, try to get some shut-eye before whatever I might need to do tomorrow.

.  
><strong><br>****Day 13**

Well, we all slept on it last night, and once we got off it, we came to a decision. Champ is voting to hit the city first. He's thinking we can take whatever defences the city's militia has, and use 'em for ourselves. Maybe we could even turn it into our planetside base of operations. He brought out a logical point that enemy forces can technically land _any_where, but that the firepower in the city could ease control of the port.

Personally, I think he's hinging a bit too much on the possibility of there being usable firepower there, but that's just me. I'm not in charge, so not my place to decide what's better. Plus, if it fails, then it's not my fault! Ha ha!

So yeah, we're packing up and preparing for the next strike. As they say, the blood won't wait for us long!

.

**Day 14 **

Sorry I didn't finish the entry yesterday; I was volun-told for a scoutng mission to scout the city militia's defences.

Me...the heavy weapon's specialist...on a mission where you have to be quiet and light on your feet...

...anyways, so me and several other guys are out scouting their defences. It does seem like there's a small militia located there. Nothing too dangerous, tho - seems like they're just some guardsmen. But there is some mech armor out there, too. Several scout walkers and one or two tanks. So we'll need to be a bit careful; the heavy bolter should take care of the walkers' legs, but the tank's armor will need either some good ordinance or alot of luck.

We'll be reporting back in a few minutes. Odds are we'll most likely move out as soon as we return, so I might not write one for tomorrow. Soon as the fighting's over, though, I'll write out what happened. Here's to a good bloody fight tomorrow! Skulls to Khorne!

.

**Day 15**

.

**Day 16**

.

**Day 17**

.

**Day 18 **

We were set up. It was a trap.

.

**Day 19**

.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>So, what dija think?<p>

Yeah, I know I skipped a few days, but trust me, for the story, it makes sense. Don't rush a judgement just on this chapter, it will get better. ...I hope. '^^

And yes, I did get into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I couldn't help it; I saw a video of Rainbow Dash fighting the Decepticon Starscream...and since then, they've been stuck inside my brain. lol  
>But there is something that will tie into this story, though. I really wanna tell you all...but I wanna keep it a surprise! *excited*<p> 


	4. Days 20 thru 29: After the Storm

Diary of a Khorne Berzerker  
>By: Danny Pic<p>

Hello there!

Ok, I must apologize for the lack of updates. I've been...in alot of craziness during my time away. So I've been a bit isolated and cut off from both the writing and Warhammer 40k world.

Get this: I completely missed the new Chaos Codex out. Totally didn't know about it until a few days ago! No joke! T^T

Well, I'm getting caught up again, and hopefully, I can get things back on track. Starting with this story.

Again, I must stress, **I OWN NUTHIN! **(Well, aside from the characters I create, and the places that I make up.) **  
>Now…<strong>enjoy the madness! 8D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 20, year 443 of M41<span>**

...I...I have no words to describe what happened. Everything...everyone...

Man, where to begin...well, we went to attack the militia in the city, as planned, right? But just as we were charging the guardsmen's infantry lines, these trap doors opened up inbetween them and us, and more Guard and tanks appeared. It seems that the IG's base here was a subterranean one, and the Guard were also more heavily reinforced than thought. Leman Russes, Baneblades, walkers and heavy artillery...it was a nightmare.

And if that wasn't bad enough, the Warp had to make things tougher. A group of Eldar suddenly appeared from nowhere the next day, and began attacking everything as well. Both Eldar and Guard went at each other, and there was much bloodshed and carnage on both sides.

Woulda been fun to watch, if we weren't caught in the midst of it.

For a full week, the Guard and Eldar battled. Eventually, the Eldar retreated, and the few IG remaining pursued them. Now, everything's desolated.

The city we were going to attack is in ruins. Wreckage from both Eldar and IG vehicles surrounds and covers the landscape, easily for miles. I'd honestly be surprised if anyone or anything made it out alive after this.

...well, I suppose my next order of business is to look for or make some shelter. I need SOME place to get some shut-eye. Probably won't write for a few days until things get settled.

.

**Day 21**

No entry

.

**Day 22 **

No entry

.

**Day 23**

Ok, it's been a couple of days since the big fight, and I've totally lost track of time, so let's review what's been acomplished. Maybe that'll help me organize my thoughts.

Relocate the ship we came in on: Check. That's my current "camp". There's also one land raider nearby, which I can also use.

Search for/group with any survivors from our group: No check. As far as I can see, there weren't any survivors from our little raiding party. Im the only one.

Ensure a supply of food and soda: Check. The soda and other supplies we looted from the previous town is still in the ship, and intact. So there's that.

Uh...what else...?

Oh! "Plan out next course of action".

...I'll need to get back with you on that...

.

**Day 24**

Still no progress has been made on what I should do next.

I haven't scouted anywhere else out, nor have I tried contacting any other servants of the ruinous powers. With the intense Imperial presence which was - and possibly still is - on this world, it'd be more likely that a Space Marine chapter would come here than a Chaos Chapter.

Really, I haven't done much of anything. I've mainly just stayed holed up inside the ship "bunker" with all the supplies. I mean, if any hostile threats come here, I'm sure I can at least fend them off for a bit. No reason to look for a fight if a fight will more than likely come to you, right?

...I dunno...I-I'll figure something out...

...eventually...

.

**Day 25**

No entry.

.

**Day 26**

No entry.

.

**Day 27**

...Yeah, I think I know what's going on. I know exactly why I haven't done anything.

I just can't find a reason to. There isn't a point in it anymore.

I mean, just look at where I'm at. I'm stranded on a planet crawling with Imperials, or who knows what else. I've got no squad or warband to support me, I've only got a few weapons to go on, and the next fight I'll be in will probably be my last one, considering it'll probably be against a full set of troops. And to top it all off, I'm totally isolated and cut off from any backup, so I can expect no supply drops, no troop support, no assistance of any kind...I'm basically on my own. And there is no way that one man can survive a war all on his own, even if that man has near-superhuman abilities. So if there isn't a chance for me to do anything, then there isn't reason to even make the effort.

That's exactly what's wrong. That's why there's been no progress, and that's why things have gotten so crappy. That's why I've been sticking around here, and not doing anything about my problem.

...It's because I can't.

...I've given up on it.

.

**Day 28**

No entry.

.

**Day 29**

...Ok...now what would a Daemon of Chaos want with a place like this?

.

End Chapter 4

* * *

><p>So, what dija think? I do good here?<p>

Yeah, here's the part where I'm going to need to re-invent my story, as it were. I mean, with the Warp, there can be temporal anomalies as well as physical anomalies. So it's not out of the question that past or future things can make their way to one time period, y'know?

Also, I'm going to need to get caught back up with these new Chaos units. I mean, "Forge Fiends"? "Fire/Hell Drakes"? And what're these "Chaos Gifts" I'm hearing about? I'm way out of the loop! lol

Well, until we meet again, Ta-Cha! :)


	5. Day 30: Meeting with the Master

**Diary of a Khorne Berzerker****  
><strong>**By: Danny Pic**

* * *

><p>Hello there!<p>

Sorry for the lengthy delays, but there's been a lot interfering with my work.  
>One, I have a job now.<br>Two, I'm focusing on College.  
>Three, I've been hurting on ideas.<p>

So yeah...this chapter kinda scared me at times. Idk, I guess I think I wrote the part a little...TOO well, y'know? Eh, maybe I'm overthinking it. '^^

Again, I must stress, **I OWN NUTHIN! **(Well, aside from the characters I create, and the places that I make up.) ** Now…**enjoy the madness! 8D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Day 30, year 443 of M41 (Narrative)<span>**

A blinding blue light engulfed the figure before his eyes, and when his vision returned to normal, he saw before him a dragonesque...assorted and varied limbs, a bird's and a bat's wing, and a toothy grin on the head of a horse. Two Yellow eyes with red pupils, one slightly larger, stared down at the space marine, with an almost snooty air to them.

"...Discord?," the confused bezerker asked.

The dragonesque chuckled and replied, "Oh, no no no...I just felt you'd enjoy it more seeing me as a more familiar guise."

The mortal paused, his mind processing the information given to him. "Wait...so...then who...?"

The being set his feet on the ground, and gestured to himself. "I am known by many names, and am present in many universes. Sheogorath...Majora...Loki... But wherever I go, and to whomever I meet, I am always known as...the Great Conspirator."

"...L-Lord Tzeentch?!" The bezerker quickly dropped to the ground, bowing with respect.  
>A frustrated growl came from the Chaos God's mouth, as it curled into a frown. "Oh, please now, must you grovel like a simple cultist? I'm not meeting with you so you can eat the dirt off the ground."<p>

"O-Oh, s-sorry, great one. I-I didn't wish to seem disrespe–"

The Changer of Ways appeared beside the marine, matching his height, and placed an arm around his shoulders. "– Come now, can't we discuss matters on the same level as gentlemen?"

The marine clammed up, unsure of what to make of this sudden visit from a God of Chaos, and simply nodded. He cleared his throat, and managed to ask, "Very well then...with all due respect, my Lord...why do you appear before me? I didn't think you would bother yourself with servants of other Chaos Gods."

Tzeentch laughed, and replied, "Oh, just because you fight under Khorne's banner doesn't mean you are limited to serving just him. As a servant of Chaos, you are bound to all four of us."

"And to answer your question," he added, with a sly chaotic grin, "I come to you with a...a business proposition, as it were. Come, let's walk and talk, shall we?"

The bezerker turned to face the Chaos God, intrigued and curious. He caught himself glancing back at the ship which he'd been living in for the past few days. Tzeentch saw his quick glance, and gave a snap of his eagle hand's fingers. The ship flashed, shrunk down to the size of a toy keychain, and flew into the immortal being's lion paw-like hand. "Never you mind about your ship. I'll take it with us, and return it to you after our little chat."  
>The servant of Khorne nodded, and began to walk with the Lord of Change. As they walked, Tzeentch began his discussion.<p>

"Tell me, what do you know about the politics of the Dark Gods?", Tzeentch asked the traitor marine. The chaos marine shook his head, responding that he knew nothing. "Oh, no worry. It's a rather simple relationship, once you actually get involved. We four are often griping and fighting amongst ourselves, and so we're often at odds with one another. For instance, Nurgle and Khorne aren't too fond of me, Slaanesh and I don't like Khorne's angry rage fits, and I absolutely HATE the plight of that rotting hulk and his despair-filled losers."

"You despise Nurgle?", the marine asked quizzically. "Why?"

"I am the Lord of Change," the dragonesque replied. "The desire for a better tomorrow, the will to change ones future, any form of dreaming, want, or resolve to change the fate of anything...that is what empowers me. It is literally what I am - I am a product of the desire and will to change. Nurgle's strength comes from despair and hopelessness; his ilk are those who are simply either too lazy or too afraid to take charge of their fates. He's the exact opposite of everything I represent!"

The Dark God paused, forcing himself to relax. "In any case," he continued, "you understand what I'm getting at. Essentially, the Gods of Chaos are almost always fighting and quarreling between each other. Yet we all share one thing in common: we are all interested in the lives of the mortal world. You humans are so...intriguing. So much of your history is spurred by the desire to change. It's not the same extent or level that I operate with, of course, but time and time again in your history, great individuals appear who seek to change either the world, the future, or just the lives of others. It's almost as if your race is built upon the same feelings and drive that I am, in a way. And that is why the Chaos Gods are so interested in the mortal realm; so many aspects which are present in your civilizations seem so...familiar to us."

"Nowadays, in this, the 41st millenium, we Gods of Chaos are more active in interacting with your worlds. Through servants like you, who dedicate themselves to fighting in our names and our causes, we can work to change this world you live in, and in that sense, we can leave our marks on the universe. In return, we grant these followers of ours power, knowledge, and many other 'gifts' with which to make their own lives different or better. Yet occasionally, our petty squabbles come into lay again, and our followers become involved. Thus, there are times and places when our followers fight against each other, due to our simple feuds."

The bezerker, who had been listening intently to the understanding that he was being relayed, spoke up. "Forgive me, my Lord...but I don't understand how this information relates to the current situation. If there are such rivalries between the Dark Gods...then what help could I be to you? Where do I fit in, Lord Tzeentch?"

The Architect of Fate turned to face the bezerker with a more...knowing expression. "You mean to say that you haven't had your gripes with how your peers dealt with things...or that you haven't at least once questioned the purpose behind one of your superior's actions?"

The marine paused in thought, understanding coming to him as he remembered his past time with the other Bezerkers in his war-band. "...I have. I've been frustrated with the simplicity that my peers operate on. And several times now, our commander's actions lead us into more trouble than glory."

"Much like his most recent decision? To attempt to take a fortified city, instead of gaining a tactical advantage over the target?"

The bezerker turned, realization in his eyes. What he was saying was true! He had said that the spaceport would've crippled the enemy's reinforcements, as well as jam their communications, but the champion instead decided to try taking the city! "Exactly!" he said. "And this has happened several times now! I'll admit, I've been wrong once or twice, but only because of a lack of knowledge! He's made more bad choices, even with knowledge of the situation! I swear, some days it feels...it feels..."

"...like you're wasting your time and energy with them?"

The bezerker fell to his knees, the weight of the knowledge and understanding he was seeing flooding him like a wave. "...I..."

"That is what plagues you, Bezerker," Tzeentch said, speaking the chaos marine's thoughts for him. "You are questioning whether this path - this fight - will get you what you ultimately desire. You possess the rage and thirst for blood which Khorne's followers are so known for, but each battle you fight...each conquest, each victory..."

"...feels pointless," the human finished. "...like they're not for any specific reason. Like all this is nothing but something to waste time and energy on."  
>Tzeentch remained silent, letting him piece the information together himself.<br>"...then...where?"

"That," the dragonesque stated with a sly smile, "is why I'm here, human. As I said, I have a business proposition, as it were." He held out an eagle claw-like hand, helping the Chaos Marine to his feet. "I have a little scheme I've been working on for a while now, and if you so wish, I'm willing to let you be a part of it. You interested?"

Rex nodded, interest returning to his expression. Whatever the Great Schemer had planned, he knew it was bound to be interesting.

"Excellent. There is a certain event which will soon unfold, and make a huge mark on the history of the galaxy. There will be a great battle, and if you will play a very interesting part in it. You need not forsake your position as a Khorne Berzerker; all you need to do is perform a particular task in this battle. If you succeed in your quest, then I will ensure that you are rewarded for your efforts."

"What would you have me do, Lord Tzeentch?"

"Oh, you'll receive your task in due time," Tzeentch answered, snapping his claws. The ship re-appeared, on the ground behind him. "For the moment," he continued, "I think it best if you prepare yourself. You won't be able to perform an assignment such as this on your own; find some allies who will fight alongside you, and be ready for the coming storm."

"Where should I start, m'Lord? As far as I have seen, I'm the only survivor of the last battle, so it's unlikely I would find anything here."

The Lord of Change took the marine's chin in one hand. "Oh, I wouldn't be so certain of that, now. You underestimate the size of this world, Bezerker. Just dig a little...you'll find something here, I'm sure."

Tzeentch stood up straight, and spoke one last time before vanishing in a brilliant flash: "Be prepared, for on the eve of the battle...many things will change."

The lone Khorne Berzerker stood there, still saying at the spot where the Dark God had been only moments earlier. Gathering his thoughts, he walked towards the ship, processing what he had just been told.

He, a lowly Bezerker of Khorne...had just been hand-selected...by Tzeentch, one of the four Chaos Gods...for a special task...

...and he knew he wanted to do it.

.

End of Ch5


End file.
